Summer Camp
by Evanescence853
Summary: It's summer time, and everyone's being forced to endure it together at Degrassi Summer camp. Two girls who despise eachother begin a competition that will push them to their limits. How far is too far, if all is fair in love and War? AU and somewhat OOC, mainly Miles/Maya but has other characters as well.
1. A tale of four individuals

Disclaimer: This story will follow a similar plot line to the movie, Little Darlings while using the characters from Degrassi . This is AU so the characters will be a bit OOC, just be warned...

I do not own Degrassi or the movie Little Darlings in any way, shape or form. But I am borrowing both to make what I hope will be an interesting and fun tale. This piece was created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 1

Maya finished packing her suitcase in tears. She'd had another fight with her mother that morning about this so-called camp she was being exiled to. She didn't belong in a cabin full of girls who would constantly be in her face and happy about life when she still felt so empty after Cam. The only thing that helped her through it was Zig and being so back and forth with him was exhausting work and she needed a break from him and everyone who she was sure would likely be at the camp.

Usually she was able to get out of going because of Katie. They would often spend it together, doing as they please.

But Katie was going to Soccer camp this year and her mother was going to be in the hospital for most of the summer, and in her mothers eyes Maya was 'too young' to be left at home for that long. So her mother was more than happy to send her off to camp for the initial two weeks, or even longer if need be, even if it meant that Maya would likely be miserable the whole time. Just as long as she wasn't home alone thinking about Cam or Zig.

* * *

Miles stubbed the end of his cigarette out in his bathroom sink. He walked back into his bedroom and pulled a large chest out from under his bed. He pulled it closer to him and fiddled with the combination lock until it popped open. He took out several bottles of ridiculously expensive scotch, a bag of high quality weed and some rolling papers, a carton of cigarettes and a couple boxes of condoms. He carefully stashed the items amongst the clothes the housekeeper had packed for him earlier that morning in his suitcase. He zipped up the bag and put it by his bedroom door deciding he was too lazy to walk it out to his town car right now.

Miles fired up a joint and laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and hoping the dull thud from last night's hangover was on its way to being gone. He was being ditched again, he thought in disgust. His father insisted he attend this lame camp with a group of kids who would supposedly be attending school with him next year.

Miles had spent most of his life in boarding schools all over Europe, his father more than happy to dump him in someone else's hands at every opportunity. Last summer Miles had been forced to endure a sailing expedition that his father suggested would 'make him a man.' Miles had laughed at that, informing his father that a girl named Olivia had taken care of that several years ago.

He had wanted one summer to just do what he wanted, and spend time with his friends. But once again, his father didn't want him underfoot. He was going to Degrassi's Summer Camp for at least two weeks, or maybe even longer if they had room to keep him and he hadn't already blown it, after that.

* * *

Tori let out an exasperated sigh as packed her suitcase in the trunk of the car. "I don't want to go." She mumbled to herself. She didn't belong in a cabin full of girls who would constantly be in her face and looking for direction. She'd been queen of their school last year, ruling the place with an iron fist. It was exhausting work and she needed a break from the girl she was sure would likely be at the camp.

In previous summers she'd been fortunate enough to avoid going to camp, often spending time with her boyfriend, Zig. But she and Zig had broken up last spring, after he made it clear he preferred chasing after blond skanks named Maya Matlin, rather than give his attention to her.

Tori's parents had recently divorced, and her dad lived somewhere in California. Tori was going to spend some time in August there, but her dad was too busy for the first part of her holiday for her to spend the entire summer with him.

So off to this suckish camp it was. Just great.

* * *

Zig stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his narrow waist. He grabbed another towel off of the rack and began towel drying his shaggy dark hair. When he was satisfied it was dry, he slapped some styling gel on his palms and ran it through the messy tendrils. He quickly dried his body and slipped on some jockey shorts, a pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt.

He flew down the stairs of the family's home and out to the car, knowing he was already late and his mother would likely be agitated with him.

"Zig, we should have been on the road fifteen minutes ago," the woman complained as her son piled into the car beside her.

"It'll be fine, mom," he reassured her. ""It'll take forever to load that bus. You'll see."

"Well, I'm going to miss you," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm not used to you going away in the summer. Our house is going to seem so empty without you," she sniffled.

"It's only for two weeks," he reassured her. "And a lot of kids from our school go there every year. It'll be good for me to go, too. Besides I'd only be bored in the house by myself this year."

"Well if you'd only make up with Tori again…..," she commented.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Zig told his mother for what he was sure was the millionth time. "Besides, I'm sure Tori is probably spending the summer with her family."

Zig sighed and laid his head back. This was the first summer his family had let him spend time apart from them. Normally Tori and him would spend the summer together. But since he and her had broken up, and Maya wanted 'space', the thought of him spending his summer without a friend with him, didn't appeal to him at all.

Plus this year things had been different at their house. His father had been having some issues at work and his parents had been fighting quite a bit. He was tired of it. He finally told his parents he needed a break from it, and the Degrassi camp program would be an excellent way for him to get that break. He'd been surprised when they'd agreed and Zig was more than happy for the opportunity to get away.

* * *

Several yellow buses were lined up as hundreds of parents said goodbye to their children.

"Be careful with that!" Miles growled at the clumsy person loading his luggage into the storage units under the bus. He didn't want his scotch bottles to break in his bags. Not only would that be a waste of some outstanding scotch, but it would alert the counsellors to the smell which in turn would result in a search of his bag and then an uncomfortable phone call home. Not that Miles wanted to be going to this stupid camp in the first place, but he was sure if his father had one more disappointment in him this year, he'd….. Well Miles was unsure what the man would do, with him. But, since getting booted out of the last boarding school, Mr. Hollingsworth was likely to place him in a military academy next.

Miles climbed onto the bus, making his way down the packed aisle to the very back seat. He sprawled out on it so that no one else could sit next to him. Closing his eyes he put his head against the cool glass of the windows, welcoming the feeling against his pounding temple.

As the bus began to fill, the other boys ignored the new kid who appeared to be asleep in the back seat. And then just as the driver began to leave the parking lot for camp, a car pulled in front of it, honking its horn and causing the bus to slam on its brakes. The bus driver cursed as Zig Novak climbed on board with his skateboard in tow, apologising to the driver for being late.

As the boy made his way down the narrow aisle, Zig realized all the seats but the one at the back was full. He carefully shook Miles awake and asked him to slide over. "Sorry man," he apologised. "There's no where else to sit."

"That's ok," Miles mumbled as he sat up and slid over to the window. "I'm fighting off a hangover."

Zig chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like it," he said. "Must have been some party!"

"Just me and a some red head twins," Miles said as though it were no big deal.

Zig was impressed. He liked red heads. A lot! He looked closer at the new kid sitting in the seat with him. "Hey, you're new, aren't you?" he asked. "I'm Zig Novak."

Miles looked at the teenager beside him with his outstretched hand. He decided to play nice, something he seldom bothered to do. "I'm Miles Holligngsworth." he drawled.

"Of...the Hollingsworths?" Zig said with a wide grin. "I've heard rumours of you, but don't remember ever seeing you around before."

Miles smirked. "My father has made it a point to keep me as far away from his 'perfect family image' as possible. But after getting expelled at yet another boarding school this year, it seems like I'm to be attending Degrassi this fall. Dear old dad thought that this camp might give me the opportunity to meet some kids of better influence other than my usual group, for a change."

"So instead of teenagers, you normally hang around with hot red headed twins?" Zig laughed in disbelief.

"Not always," Miles admitted. "I enjoy a wide variety of easy women. I make it a rule not to spend the night with anyone more than once."

Zig grinned from ear to ear. "I dated the same girl off and on for the last year and then tried to get with this other girl, but that failed." he admitted. "But, I think I like your style, better!"

* * *

On one of the girl's buses, Maya found herself seated next to Tori. She hated Tori with a passion. The girl was loud and obnoxious and had the brain the size of a pea! But she was also strikingly beautiful and was popular with the older kids of their school, thus giving her the title of a Queen Bee of sorts. Oh and of course, she was Zigs ex.

"Can you move over?" Tori said as she bumped her hip against Maya's. "You're hogging the entire seat."

"Am not!" Maya sneered as she rammed her hip back against Tori's, knocking the girl into the aisle of the buss.

Tori got back up and jumped back into the seat, slamming Maya against the side of the bus."You. Are. A. Bitch!"

" And you are a snob!" Maya snapped as she glared at Tori with daggers in her eyes.

"Are you going to take that from little miss goody two shoes?" A girl asked Tori in disbelief. The brunette in the next seat looked at Tori with humor.

Tori turned to look at the girl. Zoë Rivas. She was known as the school bitch. Zoë seldom fraternized with the other girls. Parents knew of her reputation and insisted their children stay far away from her.

Tori thought for a moment before sitting back in her seat. She looked at Maya with a smirk. "Do that again and I'll hit you!" she threatened.

"Oh, please! Like I'm afraid of you, Tori," Maya sneered. "You're losing your 'pristine' grace, spending too much time with unmentionables," Maya quipped as she looked with revulsion at Zoë.

"Look at the two virgins having a spat!" Zoë announced to the other girls on the bus. "You both are obviously suffering from pent up sexual tension!"

"Not everyone is a whore like you are, Zoë!" Tori replied with an air of superiority. She turned her back on both her and Maya, preferring to not pay attention to either of them any longer. It was beneath her! Both of them disgusted her! And all this talk about virgins! It was particularly a sore spot for Tori who had seriously tried to take her relationship with Zig further all that time ago. But her boyfriend hadn't found her sexy enough to go past second base, preferring slutty blonds with more curves, than her. In fact, she knew Zig had even lusted after the same girl she was now forced to share a seat with on this filthy bus. And people wondered why she didn't like her...

But anyway, it was better to be a virgin than a skanky whore who had slept with half the boys in school, Tori thought as she looked back over at Zoë Rivas. Tori was sure the bitch had contracted every sexually transmitted disease under the sun. The girl was a disease and she hated her!

Maya frowned and lay back in her seat. She wanted to get off this bus and go home more than ever. So what if she was still a virgin? What was so wrong with wanting to wait for the right person? She wanted to with Cam but he was gone now...and with Zig, it was just too soon. What if she was never ready...

The two girls ignored each other for the rest of the ride to camp. Neither one was impressed with the trip at this point. And so far it looked like this summer was totally going to suck!

* * *

_**AN: So I'm kind of excited about this story. It won't be terribly long, but should be fun! The movie was a 1980's original… so like I said, I'll have to modify a few things to make it work. Tell me what you think…. Is anyone interested in continuing?**_


	2. Hi hoe, hi hoe, it's off to camp we go

**_Thank you to my five reviewers; it's you guys that inspire me to keep going. I'm hoping this story will get more noticed as it goes on, I will also be doing another AU story with a Miles/Maya/Zig love triangle. Mainly because I see how involved people are in those relationships are. As for this story, I'm not sure how I want it to end just yet. The movies ending...is not all that romantic or happy so we'll see. Please keep reviewing though guys! I love hearing your feedback, you all rock!_**

* * *

After a couple hours the girls walked off the bus stretching a bit. Tori walked off to find the cabin list, trying to stay as far away from Maya as possible. She smirked as she had a couple of loyal girls along with some of last years victims. _'Zoë...' _she scowled as she read the name, "Great." she said softly. And things only got worse from there as she saw Maya's name on the list as well.

"I am not sharing a cabin with _her_!" Tori complained to Jane, their camp counsellor.

"Come on, Tori!" the young woman said cheerily . "These cabins have been assigned for months, and it will be a great opportunity for you all to bond!"

"I don't care. You cant expect me to share a room with both the school's biggest bitch and its biggest train wreck! You guess whicn is which?" small pause, "Trick question! Both fit for either!" she snapped.

"Well, pout all you want!" Jane laughed. "You can either sleep in here in your assigned bed…, or you can sleep outside with the rest of the animals. I frankly don't care!" And with that, Jane flipped her mousey hair behind her shoulders and went back outside. She wasn't impressed with having to work at the camp. But it paid well and she had spied some of the guys across the lake and they were too cute!

"Excuse me." She mumbled as she bumped into a blonde...girl?

"I believe this is my cabin," Tristan said hopefully looking to see if there was a spare spot.

Jane looked him up and down, "Right!" she laughed. "What's your name and age group?"

"I'm Tristan Milligan. And I'm a sophomore." He asserted, looking around at all the the sophomore girls.

"Then you're across the lake. This cabin is for girls only!" Jane snapped.

"But those guys are disgusting!" he whined. "They smell weird and don't know the first thing about proper hair care. Besides, I'm friends with you guys." He looked hopefully to the girls.

"Get lost, Tristan," Tori bit. She looked around her cabin in disgust at Zoë, Maya and Victims One and Two from last year and shook her head. "This cabin blows, spare yourself."

Jane gestured towards the door as she began to follow Tristan to his designated cabin. "I expect you girls to cooperate," she snapped before leaving.

Maya shook her head at Tori in disbelief as their councilor left the cabin. "Look Tori! I don't want to be here with you just as much as you don't want to with me! So let's just make it a rule to stay away from each other instead of ruining everyone else's summer."

"That is just fine with me, thank you!" Tori barked as she gracefully moved around the cabin unpacking.

Zoë, like most the girls, sat on her bed watching the two girls carefully. She watched as Tori picked up a silky full length white nightgown and packed it into her drawer. 'Typical uptight virgin!'

She then looked over to where the other girl was unpacking and got up in intrigue, "Well, well what do we have here?" She picked up a black silk neglige from Maya's suitcase and smirked, "Who do you wear this for?"

"Nobody." She reached out for the garment with a roll of her eyes, obviously she had mixed up some of her and Katie's clothes. "Now leave me alone Zoë, I'm not in the mood."

That just provoked the girl more, "Well by the look of it you're in the mood for something." she reached out for the neglige again, "You horny horny girl." she laughed.

Maya held onto the black silk tighter and attempted to shove Zoë away, her hand coincidentally grazing the girls left boob.

"She grabbed my boob!" Zoë feigned horror, covering her chest frantically. "Maya Matlin, not only does she wear sexy black neglige but she likes touching girls." she laughed. "You're a lesbian! That's why guys are so into you! I couldn't figure it out, because it's not like you are excelling in the looks department."

Tori giggled at the comment, she might not like Zoë but she disliked Maya more.

Maya turned bright red in embarrassment. She was pissed beyond belief. She shoved Zoë hard, making the girl fall down on Tori's bed. "I am not!" she yelled. "Just because I wont go down on my knees for any guy with a pulse, doesn't mean I like girls!"

She turned to Tori as the girl was enjoying her laugh, "If anything Tori's the gay one! Like her dad!" Maya cocked her head to the side, "Things like that often run in the family no?"

Tori stopped laughing, ready to go off on this girl. No one but Maya and Tris knew that... How dare she air her family's dirty laundry out in public, it was beyond cruel! But if she wanted to play, they'd play.

"Oh so does that mean you're going to turn out a used up like your mother? Or better yet, your sister?" Tori countered knowing the dig would hurt. "Rode hard and dried up before the age of 20. The laughing stock of everybody at Degrassi?"

"Bitch." Maya cursed as she made an advancement towards Tori but she was caught on the arm by Becky who was getting more than a little upset by the ongoing strife. "I think Zoë's right!" the blonde sighed in disgust. "Maybe you two are both just so uptight and...and, sexually frustrated," she says it like its the most dirty thought, "that neither one of you can control yourself any more!"

Zoë looked around slightly surprised. After a moment she laughed. "It looks like we have two little virgins that need to lose their frustrations this summer, girls. I believe it's our job to help these girls become real women like the rest of us!" Slight shrug, "Short of pristine Becky of course..."

"Just what are you suggesting, Zoë?" Asked one girl from across the room. She thought it was funny that this was one thing she had over Tori.

"I'm proposing that we have a little fun. A game if you will? Tori against Maya! Let's see which one can lose their virginity first!" she announced with a smirk and clapped her hands at the idea.

"As if!" Tori cringed at the stupid subjectiveness of that idea. "Leave it to a human slot machine to think of something like that!"

"What's the matter, Tor Tor? Are you scared?" Zoë sneered.

Maya stayed silent, just as against this as Tori seemed to be. The two girls on the same page for once, surprisingly.

"I'm not scared!" Tori yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll do it. And I'll win. It'll be easy."

Or maybe they weren't.

Zoë laughed. "That's the spirit!" She cheered. But then she looked over at Maya and frowned. "But cirque de freak here will have to agree to it. Come on Maya, it's just a game of Double Dare. But in this game, whoever loses their cherry first, wins. That is, unless you're afraid and too weak to play!"

"I am not weak!" Maya snapped in anger. She hated anyone doubting her. She could and would do anything she wanted! "Fine!" she snarled. "I'll play. What's the stakes?"

Zoë thought it over, the whole cabin falling into a deep silence as all the girls pondered it. Suddenly Zoë looked up a twinkle in her eyes, "How about whoever wins gets the title of Queen of Degrassi." For their grade of course, but still.

Maybe if the stakes were that high Tori would have more reason to go through with it.

"No way!" Tori's eyes grew wide in horror. Her sister had worked too damn hard for that prestigious title and the thought of Maya as queen made her want to gag. "That's too much to put on the line!"

"Because you know you're not going to be able to go through with it!" Zoë laughed. "I should have known you're all talk."

"Fine," Tori answered. "We'll play for the crown." She looked over at Maya and begrudgingly stuck out her hand. "May the best queen win!" she emphasized the word queen.

Maya could honestly care less about being queen, however, she didn't want to give Tori the satisfaction of winning. Besides being able to knock Tori down a pedestal might be kind of fun! She put out her hand and grabbed Tori's, shaking it firmly. "It's a deal!"

* * *

On the other side of the lake, the boys were not having as much drama as they unpacked. Zig laid back in bed and watched as Miles tucked away his assortment of weed and alcohol in various places around the room. He was again impressed by the new kid. He couldn't help but laugh as Miles tucked condoms inside a sock though.

"What's so funny?" Miles looked up at his new friend.

"Man, you crack me up," he laughed. "Sorry to disappoint but there are no girls in this camp. They're all across the lake. Were lucky if we even get a chance to see them this summer!"

"What do you mean, there are no girls?" Miles looked at him oddly, "I've already seen a few here."

"Huh?" Zig thought over everyone they'd met or seen since they got here, "Wait?" he laughed a little, "You mean the nurse, and the camp staff? They're all too old for you!" he laughed.

Miles looked at Zig and shook his head. "Have a little faith Zigmund." he patted the guys shoulder. "Besides, I already have a date for tomorrow."

"What do you mean? With one of them?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, with that little rocker chick looking counselor from the girls camp," Miles nodded.

"Surely you are shitting me, right?" Zig blurted in disbelief. "She's got to be at least nineteen! And just when and how did you manage to arrange that?"

"She's actually twenty something, and I arranged it during our intake this morning. She assures me she's a former gymnast and can put both of her ankles behind her head. I figured that could be interesting," he said as his perverted mind drifted off for a moment. But then he remembered he was in the middle of a conversation with his friend. "And, as for how I arranged that … Well, I'm a Hollingsworth. That's how!"

Zig fell back on his bed as the other guys howled with laughter. This was going to be more fun then he thought.

* * *

Later that evening, the girls laid around flipping through magazines and painting their nails when Becky brought up a concern. "Birth control!"

"What?" Zoë asked with a chuckle. "That was random!"

"I'm talking about contraception, not that you'd know anything about that." Becky replied as she rolled her eyes. "What are Tori and Maya supposed to do for protection."

Before anyone could answer the girl the cabin door opened and in walked Tristan.

"What do you want Milligan?" Zoë drawled.

"Those boys," he said in dismay, "are telling sex stories and gossiping about the girls at this camp. Please let me hang out over here." He looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But only until lights out." Tori finally sighed, "Is that clear?"

Tristan nodded with a small smile. He'd do whatever they asked of him as long as they didn't make him go back to that cabin full of perverts. He went and sat at the foot of Tori's bed.

Zoë got back to the previous conversation. "Well not that it's any of your business Becky, but I happen to be on the pill. But I don't have anything I can give them," she said. She looked around the cabin.

All of the girls gawked about not having pills to spare but as Tristan looked around he found the answer rather simple. He raised his hand.

"Tristan?" Tori looked to the blonde boy, "Do you have a suggestion?"

Zoë laughed. "Were not in school, no need to raise your hand!"

Tori glared at Zoë, how dare she reprimand one of her friends for being respectable. "You may speak, Tris."

Tristan looked up a bit shyly, but continued, "There's condoms in the gas station in town," he said with a laugh. "In the guy's bathroom. I saw the machine when we stopped to fill the bus with gas yesterday."

Tori smiled. "Nice eye Tris." she nodded to him approvingly.

"One problem," Imogen spoke up, "How are we supposed to get there."

"Well, I could probably hotwire a bus from the parking lot," Zoë bragged, "But no way in hell could I drive that thing."

The girls looked around at each other excitedly. But no one dared volunteered. They didn't drive?

"I'll do it." Maya spoke up to the surprise of her cabin mates.

"How do know how to drive a bus?" Tori asked. No ways was she risking her life by getting on a bus driven by a girl who didn't know what she was doing.

Maya smirked, "There's a _lot_ you don't know about me, Tori. My grandmother used to let me drive her around her ranch. She actually complimented me on my ability to control the stick."

"A skill that will ultimately come in handy for this little competition," Zoë winked. "So it's settled." after getting a nod from all the girls, and Tristan, she continued. "Tomorrow after lunch we'll take a bus and drive into town for condoms."

* * *

_**The plot thickens ;) Trust me guys, things get much deeper then getting it...in the deep. Thanks for reading And be looking out for the next update.**_


End file.
